Ruby to Crimson
by Puffer McPuffin Son
Summary: After 5 years of the events that happened with Ruby and Sapphire, they both start traveling again. But what happens to Ruby when a strike of blue lightning caused him to lose memory when knocked out sometimes... and personality? Warnings inside.


Hello! This is my first story i've ever wrote. It's about one of my Favorite Pokemon shippings called Frantic Shipping. Just to inform, this story will continue on no matter how many reviews I have and such 'til the last chapter. I'll give some warnings out for anything, cause this story will contain blood, language, a tiny bit of crude humor, Sexual events, and actual weather events that might cause death. Please note this and if you don't like any of them, don't read this story then. I DON'T want to terrify or scar peoples lives.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon! Pokemon belongs to Game Freak INC.!

Well anyways, that's all the information that I have to give out! get comfortable and enjoy!

(Warning: This Chapter contains Launguage and a little Crude humor.)

* * *

Chapter 1: The Early Bird Special

It was an early bright Spring morning (And heck yes it is with this crappy opening) without a cloud in sight above in the Hoenn region. The wind blew the warmth breeze telling every living thing, neither Pokemon nor Human, that Summer is coming.

Ruby, who was named that 'cause of his dark ruby eyes, woke up with a sore pain in his back from sleeping on top of a rock. It was a very terrible position he laid while sleeping, which was the belly flat position, but he just didn't want to get his clothes or blanket wet on the floor of the cave. He tried to stretch out for a while to relieve the pain, but it didn't really help. So when he walked out, he was a little bit more hunched. He shield his eyes a little from the bright morning Sun. He then turned his head a little and looked at the sleeping light sapphire eyed girl.

"Next time, I would chose the sleeping area next time." Whispered Ruby to himself, so then he couldn't wake up the sleeping Sapphire in the deeper part of the cave, who is also named from her eyes. She move a little under a leafy-looking wing of a Pokemon and she mumbled something like "Shut up Ruby" or "I'm sleeping here you dumb ass".

Ruby then took in his surroundings of the outside and breathed in deeply. It was still a pretty damp wood smell from the rain storms from last night, but nothing or less, it was better than the atmosphere inside the cave they slept in with the scent of pine and berries from a berry patch nearby.

Suddenly, a shadow crept behind him slowly while he was taking in the sweet scent of the forest and tackled him to the ground. Ruby yelped from the impact and then squirmed underneath the weight of the giant who weighed 2x more than him. Then he realized how the attacker kind of had a 'Leaf rustling' noise when it landed on him.

"Pilo? What are you doing up and awake right now and not comforting Sapphire?" Ruby asked as the tall Flying/Grass type Pokemon got off of him slowly and then stand right next to him afterwards.

Pilo then sighed in frustration because he knew that sometimes Sapphire sometimes overheat too much while sleeping and Ruby didn't know that. When he watched the ruby eyed boy trying to get up, he realized he couldn't even sit up halfway up during the whole 5 seconds of silence.

"Damn… I can't seem to get up now… freaking storm.. If it wasn't for it, my back wouldn't be hurting right now…" Ruby grunted in pain. He then fell back down right on his buttocks when he was halfway up on his feet… After 10 more seconds. "SHIT!" Ruby Yelped again from the major back pain. Then he turned to Pilo for some help. "Hey Pilo, can you help me out a little?" The Tropius just grunted in response and turned his face a little away. "Please?" the Pokemon sighed loudly from how pathetic the other male is pleading for help from back pain. Then Pilo just had an idea that will make his life a very good one.

The Pokemon reached out one of his leaf-looking wings out to Ruby for him to sit up with. As soon as Ruby was one inch away from grabbing just enough for him to stand up with, Pilo turned around and then sat on him, right on the face!

"What th-" was all Ruby said before the Buttocks of Pilo landed right on his upper part of his body, where Ruby's back hurt the most. The Boy yelped and then squirmed again underneath the Pokemon's weight, who was enjoying the moment by activating his plan.

Pilo was trying to grab one of the Bananas growing out from the side of his head with his mouth for a while, until he grabbed onto the peel of one. He yanked it out and then placed it right underneath Ruby's lower region of his fur (Which Pokemon call clothes that humans wear), which was sticking out halfway…. In Ruby's Pants.

Pilo then go off of Ruby, who was taking in deep breaths of fresh air and not from the behind of a Pokemon. The Pokemon then helped Ruby up off the ground, while smirking.

"Thanks finally right after you sat on me." Ruby said angrily. Then he noticed that his back pain was gone, but he couldn't feel the bottom half of himself. "Well… at least You got rid of my back pain Pilo, but…" Then he noticed how the Tropius was smiling weirdly until it busted out loudly enough to wake up the girl from her dreams.

"What are you laughing at?" Ruby questioned, half confused and half angered. Then there was some footsteps from the cave entrance. A Sapphire was standing right in front of the mouth with a tired expression.

"WHAT are you guys laughing abo-" She then stopped in middle of her sentence with wide eyes. what she saw was a banana… sticking out in the front of Ruby's pants. "Pffffft HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sapphire then started to laugh so hard, that she fell onto the ground next to Pilo, both of them were really cracking up now.

"…What are you guys laughing about?" Ruby said a little bit uncomfortably.

Sapphire and Pilo quieted down a little while getting off the ground from their ROFLMAO session, but they were still laughing hard.

"No, no really, I don't get what you're laughing about…"

Sapphire and Pilo then stopped laughing, but they still giggled a little then and now. Suddenly, Sapphire hatched an idea that involves a certain song that a certain someone created on You Tube with three Rabidashes and their adventure to the Tropius king.

"I'm kind of being honest, I'm getting creped out here, someone say something." Ruby said with awkwardness.

Sapphire then took a deep breath…. And then began to sing:

"RUUUUBBBBBYYY, You look quiet down! With your big fat eyes and your big fat frown," Sapphire Pointed out at Ruby's eyes and mouth, which both have the same expression when one is angry. "Thhhe world doesn't have to be so graaaay~! Ruby, When your life's a mess! When you're feeling blue, always in distress, Iiii know what can wash that sad Awaaaaaay~! All you have to do is, PUT A BANANA IN YOUR PAAAANNNNTTTTSS~!" Sapphire then Pointed out the Banana sticking out in the front of Ruby's pants. Ruby then put his hands over the front of his pants, and then blushed a bright red color on his cheeks through embarrassment.

"A Banana in my pants?" Ruby said with more awkwardness.

"Put a ripe Banana right into your favorite pants! It's true-"

"Says who?"

"So True! Once it's in your gloom will disappear! The bad in the world is hard to hear, when in your pants, a Banana cheers! So go and put a Banana, IN YOUR PAAAANNNTTTTS~!" All of a sudden, Pilo and more Tropius' landed on the top of the trees around them and sang in a quire.

"PUT A BANANA IN YOUR PAAAAAAANNNNTS~!"

"I'd rather keep my pants clear!" Ruby said while he shook his head side to side. Then stopped when he realized something."…Wait… that doesn't even make se-"

"YOU WILL NEVER BE HAPPY, IF YOU LIVE YOUR LIFE IN FEEEEAAAAR~!" The Tropius' Sang all together then again. Ruby literally jumped from the random eruption and then fell to the ground. NOW he can feel his lower half… and it felt uncomfortable with the Banana in his pants now.

"It's true-"

"Says YOU!" Said the boy who has the Banana in his pants to the Sapphire eyed girl who sang again.

"So Trrrruuue, when in the skies are bright and clear! Oh every day of every Year! The Sun Shines bright on the big blue sphere! So go and put a banana~!" The girl sang with the Tropius quire. She then sang the last line with the biggest voice anyone ever had by herself.

"In your PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTS~!"

Then Suddenly, a random explosion happened at Mt. Chimney, which is the active volcanic mountain in the distance that just ended with a big bang.

"OF COURSE the mountain busted into flames…" Exclaimed the Ruby eyed boy with annoyance. He got up off the ground with no problem since the back pain is gone now. Then, he took out the Banana from his pants and helped out the girl with breakfast…

* * *

I really hoped you guys liked it! And please inform me if there's any typing errors and such in this chapter!


End file.
